1. Technical Field of the Invention
The apparatus of the present invention relates to gauges used down a bore hole. More particularly, the present invention relates to a sub which is designed to carry sensitive gauges, which measure conditions down the bore hole, in order to protect the gauge from damage.
2. General Background of the Invention
In the very complex operation of drilling and completing oil and gas wells, it is critical that the conditions down the bore hole, such as temperature and pressure of the fluid, or of the surrounding earth are constantly monitored in order to avoid problems, such as blowout or other adverse conditions to arise. This monitoring is often down by gauges or other types of instruments which are lowered down the bore hole, either in a cased or uncased holes, in order to monitor and record the conditions of the well bore. One of the problems in such monitoring with gauges are that the gauges, which by their nature, are very sensitive, are subject to harsh conditions down the well bore, and are subject to being damaged or destroyed by foreign objects down the well bore.
Therefore, there is a need for a means for allowing a sensitive gauge, such as the type of gauge manufactured by Spartek, Inc., model 2700, which records various conditions down a well bore, to offer protection for the gauge as it is run down the well bore, yet allows the gauge sufficient access to the interior of the borehole for obtaining accurate readings.
Applicant is submitting herewith an information disclosure statement which includes additional prior art that applicant is aware of at this time.